1. Field
The present patent application relates to a fiber optic management unit. Further on, the present patent application relates to a fiber optic distribution device comprising at least two fiber optic management units.
2. Technical Background
When designing data transmission networks comprising optical fibers, it is necessary to handle optical fibers, especially to connect optical fibers to one another. Junctions between optical fibers can be provided by patch connections and splice connections. Such junctions need to be handled both outside buildings and inside buildings. Outside buildings, junctions between optical fibers are accommodated in so called cable sleeves or street cabinets. Inside buildings, junctions between optical fiber are handled in so called distribution cabinets or distribution frames. So called wall boxes are used for the handling of junctions between optical fibers both outside buildings and inside buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,606 shows a fiber optic management unit for handling optical fibers. The fiber optic management unit known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,606 comprises a base having two segments running perpendicular to each other, wherein the fiber optic management unit is mountable to a support structure through a first segment of the base, and wherein the two segments of the base provide a fiber routing track for optical fibers. The fiber optic management unit known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,606 further comprises a tray, wherein the tray is pivotably attached to a free end of a second segment of the base in such a way that the tray is transferable between a first position in which the fiber routing track of the first segment is closed and a second position in which the fiber routing track of the first segment is opened by pivoting the tray around a first axis.